One year left to Live
by Xiannia Hirako
Summary: Toshiro only has one year to live. There are people who want his life to end early, and it's up to Ichigo and Renji to help him survive until then.


Hi guys! I'm here with a new story! *Cheers and Applaudes* Aww! Thank you all! So with out further ado, "One Year Left To Live!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

* * *

><p>One Year Left To Live<br>Prolouge Chapter: Silence before the Storm

"No! Please don't go!"

A woman looked up ahead to see her best friend on the edge of the building, ignoring her pleas, and desperate cries. He looked back sadly, and with his eyes he asked.

'Then why did you take it away from me? I don't need to live anymore.'

"Please! I'm so sorry... I thought I could do it, but..." She hiccuped.

The man looked ahead, and sighed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She looked at him and ran to him. She held on to his shirt.

"Please don't leave me..."

He shrugged her off, and stuck one foot out... And with one last look... He said.

"I will come back someday... Not physically. And maybe by then, you'll see why, a child's dreams don't need to die."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Mou, Shiro-chan, your fever's gone and your throat's not swollen anymore." Toshiro's doctor, Momo Hinamori said shining a light down his mouth.<p>

"Nnnn-"

Momo chuckled. "You can close your mouth now."

"Okay. Can I go to school?"

"Not for another two weeks."

Toshiro sighed. "Alright. Is my throat okay enough to sing with..."

Momo sighed. "Not this again. Toshiro, I told you, your tumor is growing on your vocal chords. If you sing. it'll hurt."

Toshiro looked down. "...alright."

Momo rubbed his head. "Are you sure you don't want..."

Toshiro shook his head. Momo stood up, and gathered her things.

"Okay then. Your next appointment is thursday. Be there at four."

And with that she left. Toshiro groaned, and looked at the poster on the wall. It was a blue snowflake, given to him by an old friend.

"What would you do...?"

Suddenly a hand reached out. Toshiro scooted back quickly, the whole thing catching him off guard. A man with carrot colored hair and hazulnut eyes, came out of the wall and stood up.

"Gahh, I swear if that man sent me to the wrong place, when I get back, I'mma knock his ass out!" he muttered to himself.

Toshiro blinked."Who are you, and where the hell did you come from?"

The man turned around and smiled. "Oh, you must be-"

Suddenly another man came out the wall and head-butted the carrot-top in the side.

"You never wait for anyone, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up and pushed the man with red hair off of him."That's because you do stupid things like that, Renji!"

Toshiro blinked again when he couldn't believe another wierd man went _through_ his wall.

Ichigo sighed, directed his hand toward Toshiro and pointed at him. "I'm guessing this is the Toshiro Hitsugaya Yama-jii was talking about?"

"It looks like it. White hair, turquoise eyes, short for a fifteen year old." Renji mummbled.

Toshiro frowned. "I'll ask again. Just who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get here?"

Ichigo pointed to himself. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Half-Shinigami. I'm sixteen years old."

Renji folded his arms. "Renji Abari. Shinigami. I'm twenty-two."

"We're you Guardian Shinigami. We're here to make sure you die on time."

Toshiro frowned. "Shinigami? Then that means..."

Renji sighed. "Look kid, Ichigo and I are here to make sure you die next year. Not early. Not later. But exactly, March 15, 2011."

Ichigo scratched his head. "When you put it that way Renji, it kinda makes it sound like we're threatening him."

Renji looked back. "I don't know how else to put it."

Toshiro frowned. "Why am I dying in a year?" he asked. He hadn't said much since the surprise appearence. "Is it because of my throat?"

Ichigo and Renji gave him a mournful look. Toshiro looked down. They sat in an awkward silence, and listen to the wind blew through the trees.

"Yes... It is." Ichigo said. "And we're here to make sure you die on time. So comply. Be a good little boy and..."

"Shinigami."

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure? What is it?"

"Can you fufill my dream?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! I am oh-so- sorry for putting this out sooooo late!

Ichigo:Nago's been busy with stuff.

Toshiro:So please review!

Me:You'll get rainbow cookies if you do!


End file.
